


Sior - Las Stigh

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Series: Sior - Eternal [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Incest, Interspecies, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by The Artful DodgerFellowship lovin'. Let the oath-making begin! The third in the "Sior - Eternal" series.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Frodo Baggins, Aragorn | Estel/Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf, Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf, Boromir (Son of Denethor II)/Merry Brandybuck/Pippin Took, Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee, Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Series: Sior - Eternal [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926640
Kudos: 3
Collections: Least Expected





	Sior - Las Stigh

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are the work of the Masterful Tolkien.  
> Tolkien's the man! This story, however, is all mine. I make no money off of this and probably should be working on something where I might actually make some money.but here ya' go.
> 
> Story Notes: This is in response to the Fellowship Ninesome challenge. However, Gandalf has already fallen. (Sorry, Mithrandir, but I just couldn't do it.perhaps a shave and shower and then we'll talk.) The title is Irish-Gaelic for "Eternal - Flame Inside". One phrase in Elvish: muindor nin = my brother. Thanx to my beta-girl, Salina, for her help with my Elvish and her vast knowledge of all things Tolkien. 'Soras ort, mo cara'. AJ, baby, this is for you. Enjoy!

The others had been sitting and watching this show, getting harder each second. Aragorn was entranced watching Boromir, fascinated by the gentleness the Man was displaying with the young Hobbits.

/I always thought Boromir would be a much more aggressive lover. I never imagined him being tender or gentle. This is an interesting turn of events. And he seems to know what he's doing. Perhaps it is not his first time in an affair such as this./

Aragorn could not take his eyes off the Man of Gondor. It barely registered to him when Legolas and Gimli pulled in close to the Ranger and began breathing warm air across his neck.

* * *

When Aragorn made no response, Legolas shrugged and turned toward the Dwarf. He leaned in and placed a light kiss on Gimli's cheek and then looked at the Dwarf, his eyes questioning.

/I very much desire to be allowed to touch my dear friend. And now I shall see if he returns my affection./

Gimli was looking thoughtfully at Legolas. Their eyes locked and the Elf felt his whole body flush. The Dwarf smiled at him and arched up to meet Legolas face to face. The Elf could feel his friend's warm breath...their lips inches away from each other.

Gimli latched onto Legolas' mouth. The Elf opened for him immediately and Gimli took full advantage of it, plunging his tongue into the waiting mouth. Gimli took his hands and ran them up under Legolas' tunic. The fingers were calloused and it was a new sensation for Legolas, who was used to the soft feathery touches of an Elf. His hips bucked involuntary. Gimli reached down and grasped the Elf's cock through his leggings, squeezing just enough to make Legolas jump and cry out in Elvish...something that no one understood except Aragorn.

* * *

Aragorn, who upon hearing the cry, whipped around, grabbed Legolas by the hair and planted his mouth firmly on the lips of the beautiful Elf. Gimli and Aragorn quickly divested Legolas of all his clothing, stopping only long enough to remove a bit of their own, leaving themselves stripped to the waist. Then they pushed the Elf to the forest floor.

Aragorn reclaimed his lips and Gimli began kissing the inside of Legolas' thighs. Legolas bucked and moaned and tried to feel the Ranger's chest. But Aragorn would have none of that. He grabbed the Elf's hands and pinned them above his head.

"Don't be so hasty, _muindor nin_ ," the Ranger breathed. "You'll get your chance."

Legolas whimpered and Aragorn grinned, remembering how it drove the Elf crazy to be pinned down. /Just like all those years ago, with that bit of rope you used to carry around. If only your father had known what we really used that rope for,/ he thought, looking down at the beautiful creature beneath him.

Aragorn kissed the Elf's eyelids...then dove in for Legolas' neck, nipping and kissing his way down to the Elf's chest.

* * *

As they watched Boromir and their fellow Hobbits, Sam could feel himself becoming aroused. Frodo had taken Sam's hand and placed it over his erection. Sam had begun stroking his master through his trousers.

He really didn't want to be sitting and watching. He wanted to be doing. But he knew his first priority was to tend to his master.

/Which, naturally, I enjoy. His pleasure is my pleasure,/ Sam thought.

But Sam's stroking hadn't been enough for Frodo. He had pushed his pants down around his ankles and then kissed Sam firmly. "Please, Sam...please," Frodo begged.

Sam grinned. He leaned down and placed a light kiss on the already weeping head of Frodo's cock.

Frodo moaned.

Sam licked the underside and Frodo entangled his fingers in his friend's hair. Then Sam, in one swift motion, took all of Frodo's length into his mouth at once.

Frodo cried out.

Sam continued sucking and licking his way up and down the rock-hard cock. Frodo's breathing grew rapid and he began to thrust in and out of Sam's mouth, mumbling "Sam, oh...I love you...don't stop."

As Sam felt Frodo's release coming, he reached up under his master's shirt and pinched a nipple. That did the trick. Frodo came deep in Sam's mouth, screaming something that could have been Elvish...or possibly Sam's name. It was hard to tell.

* * *

While all this was going on, Merry and Boromir had stripped Pippin naked and were lightly running their fingers all over Pippin's body. Everywhere except where he wanted them too.

Pippin was feeling a bit vulnerable, being that his other two cohorts were still fully clothed. He grabbed at Merry and tried to undo the buttons on his cousin's shirt. But his hands were trembling so bad that he could not manage it.

Merry saw the predicament and gently clasped Pippin's hands in his own. "It's alright, Pip," he soothed, "let me."

So Merry undid the buttons and shrugged his shirt off his shoulders. Then he leaned in and whispered in his cousin's ear. "Will you lick me, Pippin?"

Pippin nodded. Then he slowly leaned down and ran his tongue lightly over Merry's nipple.

Merry gasped. "Oh, Pip."

Encouraged, Pippin licked again...harder this time with a slight addition of grazing teeth. Merry moaned so loud, Pippin looked up with a start.

"Merry?" he asked.

"By the Gods, Pippin, don't stop!"

Pippin attacked Merry's chest full-on now, stopping occasionally to nip Merry's neck or taste his mouth. Merry's hand went to his own erection, but Boromir batted it away. The Man moved Pippin just enough so he could pull Merry's trousers off all the way. Pippin never broke contact with his cousin's skin. Boromir reached down with one strong hand and began to stroke Merry, who in turn, began to thrust into the Man's fist.

Merry moaned louder with each stroke. His breathing was growing shallow and Pippin could feel every muscle in Merry's body clenching. When Boromir reached down with his free hand and squeezed the Hobbit's sac, Merry exploded all over his own stomach. Pippin jerked back and his eyes grew big. He couldn't believe what he was seeing and Pippin looked at his older cousin in shock. But Merry's eyes were still shut tight from orgasm and he did not seem to notice Pip staring at him.

"Come now," Boromir said, "you have stroked yourself before, haven't you, Peregrin?"

Pippin nodded. "But there never was so much of... _it_."

"Do not worry, my little one, you will have that much some day, I quite assure you."

This made Pippin feel a little better. He watched as Boromir pushed Merry back so the Hobbit was lying down. Then the Man began to clean Merry with his tongue. It made Pippin think of a mother cat with her young. Merry's body was shaking with each touch of Boromir's tongue. Pippin noticed his cousin's hands clenching and unclenching into fists. Boromir moved his mouth up to Merry's neck and began nibbling on the Hobbit's throat. Merry's hands flew up to grab at the Man's hair, yanking him up to meet his face, and then pulled Boromir in for a kiss. The two moaned against each other as Boromir crushed his body on top of Merry. The Brandybuck gasped when Boromir released his lips and began moving his mouth back down to Merry's stomach.

After he had watched for a moment, Pippin placed a small hand on Boromir's cheek. Boromir stopped what he was doing and looked the Took in the eyes. Then he nodded and pulled back, allowing Pippin to finish cleaning Merry's stomach. Merry moaned in pleasure as Pippin licked his way around the Brandybuck's stomach. He wondered if he could make Merry hard again with just his tongue.

* * *

When Frodo stopped trembling, Sam helped him out of his clothes. Then he pulled the other Hobbit into his lap and held him, kissing Frodo's forehead now and again.

"I love you, Samwise."

"And I you."

Frodo looked up at Sam, mischief in his eyes. "Will you do anything for me, Sam?"

"Anything at all, Mr. Frodo."

"Will you get undressed for me? I think it's time to join the Fellowship."

Sam set Frodo back on the ground and jumped up. He quickly rid himself of his clothing, his desire blocking out any bashfulness he had been having earlier.

Frodo sucked in his breath at Sam's naked body. This time he did utter something in Elvish. Sam didn't right know what it was, but he blushed all the same.

Frodo stood up and pressed his body to Sam's, making the other Hobbit moan and shudder, as their cocks touched.

"Kiss me, Sam."

/That's one order I'll never have trouble following,/ Sam thought.

And then he kissed Frodo, long and hard...until they were both gasping for air.

* * *

Legolas still lay on the ground, his arms pinned above his head by Aragorn. He wanted to touch something...anything. And he needed, very badly, to arch his back. But Gimli had his hips held down and between the two aggressors, there was no way Legolas could move at all.

/Aragorn always was the type that had to be in control. I wonder if he's ever been submissive in all his long years,/ Legolas mused, trying to distract himself from the ache in his groin that was not being attended too.

When Gimli's lips made a circle around Legolas' arousal without touching it...the Elf let out a strangled cry. "Please...Gimli...please," he begged.

So finally, Gimli stopped torturing the Elf and took him into his mouth. Legolas' first thought was that Gimli was way too good at this to be a beginner. His second thought ran along the lines of.../Oooh, yes, please, don't stop, aaah/

Whether or not Gimli understood the Elf's mumblings, Legolas did not know. But it matter none, as Gimli seemed to get the point all the same.

* * *

Now Aragorn had been enjoying his power over the helpless Elf, but eventually his trousers become too small for his growing arousal. He contemplated his choices...let go of Legolas and remove his trousers or keep them on, despite the discomfort, and retain control over the beautiful Prince of Mirkwood.

Aragorn finally gave in and let go of the Elf's arms. Legolas immediately placed his hands on Gimli's shoulders and arched his back. Aragorn shed the rest of his clothes, but just as he was settling back down in his previous position, he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders and another pair on his legs.

Sam and Frodo had stolen up behind him and grabbed the Man, whipping him around so he was lying on his back.

Sam grabbed Aragorn's arms and pinned them above his head, much like the Ranger had done to Legolas. Aragorn tried to free himself, but Sam was much stronger than he had ever given the Hobbit credit for.

/How did they manage all this?/ Aragorn wondered. /I am a Ranger, after all. My senses must be all lust-fogged. It is well that we are in Lothlorien. That would have been no good on the open road./

He tried to free himself from their grasp, but at last, gave up and waited to see what they would do.

Frodo crawled between the Man's legs and spread his body on top of Aragorn's. He paused just long enough to kiss Sam again, and then began licking his way down the Ranger's body. Aragorn was quietly moaning and whimpering and could hear his own breath coming in gasps. Frodo inched his way down the body, paying particular attention to the nipples, and what Aragorn would later come to know was Frodo's favorite part, the navel. Then the Hobbit jumped down to the feet and made his way back up to Aragorn's inner-thigh.

Just as Frodo was about to reach what Aragorn considered 'the best part'...the Hobbit stopped. Aragorn whimpered, trying to be patient. But then Frodo started over, back at the top again.

"Frodo, please," Aragorn was nearly crying, "do something."

"Sam, silence him."

Sam obeyed, leaning down to capture Aragorn's lips with his own. Further protests by the Man were swallowed whole by the Hobbit.

Trying to block out the torture they were putting him through, Aragorn shifted his head so he could watch the two next to him.

Gimli had inserted two fingers inside of Legolas and was pumping and sucking all at once. Legolas was swearing up a storm, in his own language, and trying to impale himself further onto Gimli's fingers. Aragorn took note of how wide those fingers were...and trembled.

Aragorn watched as Legolas tensed and then screamed, shooting his load into Gimli's waiting mouth, the Dwarf swallowing all he had to offer.

* * *

Then Gimli lay beside the Elf. Legolas turned to him and kissed him with all the passion he could muster in his weakened state. He tasted himself in his friend's mouth. He didn't remember ever tasting that good before, like honey and a smoked sort of flavor that reminded him of dried venison. It made Legolas' tongue tingle. He knew that he had never tasted anything like this. It had to be Gimli.

/Or perhaps the combination of us both,/ he smiled.

Then he noticed that, at some point, Gimli had removed all his clothing...and he was a most excited Dwarf, indeed.

"Gimli, would you like some help with that?" Legolas asked, eyeing his friend's arousal.

"Rest first. I can wait."

Legolas snuggled into the Dwarf and closed his eyes. He felt Gimli's hands stroking his back...his ass.

/Well, now, if he keeps that up, I shall be hard again. On second thought, I'm hard again already./

* * *

Aragorn had nearly come at the sight of Legolas' climax. Frodo has sensed it and backed off his ministrations for a moment.

/We shall see if he has the endurance for such a trial,/ Frodo thought wickedly.

Once he felt the Ranger relax, he started back in. Only this time he decided to have pity on the Man and took him into his mouth. Frodo went slow. He was used to Sam, who was quite endowed in fact, but a Hobbit nonetheless and Aragorn was a Man.

So Frodo went slow, taking as much of him in as he could...and then starting at the head and working his way back down again. Despite his earlier warning to be quiet, the Ranger couldn't seem to control himself. Aragorn was thrashing and moaning and gasping Frodo's name.

Frodo looked up and met Sam's eyes.

"If you don't stop all that noise," Sam whispered in the Ranger's ear, "I shall be forced to silence you."

Frodo took that exact moment to wet his finger and thrust it inside of Aragorn.

**"FRODO!"**

Frodo stopped moving, stopped sucking...and sat still, not wanting Aragorn to come just yet. Once again, he waited for the Man to relax and then continued on.

* * *

Relaxing didn't come easy for the Ranger, as Sam had decided to silence him by shoving his very hard.../and rather large for a Hobbit/...cock into Aragorn's mouth.

Sam straddled Aragorn's face and began to thrust in and out. Aragorn was trying not to choke but he could sense the urgency in Sam's movements and wanted to prove that he could give as good as he could get.

Aragorn flicked his tongue and heard Sam moan. It was becoming increasingly harder to concentrate on pleasuring the Hobbit as Frodo had begun to scissors his fingers deep inside of Aragorn.

He lay helpless, while the Hobbits attacked him. He didn't mind. He was always in control. He could not stand being submissive. But with Frodo and Sam, somehow it was different. Later, he realized it was complete and total trust, something a Ranger was not used too.

But he didn't realize it until later...being that all he was managing at the moment was /Frodo...good...good Frodo...oh my sweet...Yes!/

* * *

After Merry's orgasm had subsided, he realized that Pippin was placing light kisses across his stomach. Merry grabbed at his cousin's curly locks and pulled him up to meet his eyes.

Pippin smiled at Merry and kissed the Brandybuck's lips. Merry sighed contently and wrapped his arms around his cousin.

"Pippin?" he asked, quietly

"Hmmm?"

"We should do something for Boromir."

Pippin lifted his head and looked at Merry. His eyes were aglow. "Splendid idea, Merry. It doesn't seem right...with him having so many clothes on and all."

Merry chuckled at his cousin and sat them both up. He took Pippin's hand in his own and intertwined their fingers.

/I've held Pippin's hand so many times I can't count. Yet, it never ceases to amaze me how perfectly our hands fit together./ Merry looked lovingly at Pippin...but his cousin's eyes were already on the Man.

Boromir was sitting just across from them, looking at the Hobbits with lust in his eyes. Merry felt himself going hard again from the Man's eyes on him.

"Well, come on then, Boromir. No fair making us wait," Merry chided.

Boromir stood up and grabbed at the hem of his tunic, pulling it over his head. Merry gasped out loud at the beautiful body as Boromir pulled away at the rest of his clothes.

/He's just as wonderful as I imagined him to be. So well-muscled and tan and his manhood.../

Merry's mouth dropped open as Boromir kicked his trousers off to the side.

/By the Gods! It's huge. I hope he doesn't want to...you know...it'll never fit!/

Merry turned to look at Pippin, wondering if it was scaring the younger Hobbit.

/He was worried about it hurting, after all./

* * *

But Pippin's eyes had strayed onto other things. He had heard Aragorn scream Frodo's name...and now he was watching the scene unfold across from him. Frodo and Sam had Aragorn on his back and they were...

/Well, what in the Shire are they doing to him?/

One quick look showed that Legolas was doing the same thing to Gimli. And they were all moaning and thrashing about...

/And the whole business looks rather unnerving, if you ask me./

"Pippin?" Merry brushed a curl back behind Pippin's ear.

"Huh?" the Took mumbled.

"Pippin, love, what's the matter?"

Pippin choked on his words, so he just nodded in the general direction instead.

Merry looked. "Oh...do you want to try that?"

Pippin shook his head and squeezed Merry's hand tighter.

Boromir knelt down in front of the young Hobbit. "It feels quite good, my little one. You would enjoy it. But if you would rather...perhaps you would like to watch Merry and myself for a bit first."

Merry looked at Boromir. "If you want...but I haven't ever...well, with another male before." Pippin watched as Merry blushed.

/What does he mean he's never been with another male before? I thought surely he had,/ Pippin thought. /Is he not interested in that sort of thing, then?/

He was happy to find out that he was the first male to ever touch Merry, but fearful that this was only an oath taking to the Brandybuck and nothing more.

/Then this will never happen again./ Pippin was surprised to realize that he wanted to do this with Merry again...as often as possible.

Merry had dropped his head and would not meet Boromir's gaze.

"Never another male...only lasses?" Boromir asked.

"I've only ever desired one other male before," Merry said.

Boromir looked thoughtful for a moment. "You say _other_ and _before_ as if..."

"Yes, Boromir...as in I desire _you_ , _now_." Merry smiled at the Man. "You did not know?"

"Nay, I did not."

Pippin had been listening, trying to sort out the meaning of his cousin's words. "Merry?"

"Yes, Pip?"

"Who is the other? I mean, I understand Boromir...everyone desires him, I would think." Pippin grinned as Boromir blushed, the color covering his whole body. "But you've barely been outside of the Shire before, unless it was at Bree and well..."

Merry cocked at his head at Pippin. "You really don't know?" he asked.

/I could guess it would be Frodo, but I don't even know why I asked. I don't really think I want to hear it./

Pippin shook his head.

Merry smiled and reached out to gently brush Pippin's cheek with his thumb. "It is you, Peregrin Took. You are my desire...my love...my dear Pippin."

Then Merry kissed Pippin's lips. Pippin felt a warmth rise up through his entire body, as he blinked back tears.

/He couldn't have meant that. He couldn't possibly mean.../ But when Pippin looked into Merry's eyes, all he saw was love.

"Well, good then," Pippin said. "I'm related to half the population of the Shire and should hate to have to kick anyone's arse with whom I'm a relation and all." His voice was steady but Pippin's whole body shook with joy.

Then he heard someone, most definitely Gimli, scream something, most definitely 'LEGOOOOOOHHHLAS'...and he got snapped back to the present.

"Come," Boromir said, scooping the Hobbits up in his arms, "we shall lay next to our companions and I shall teach you all that you wish to know."

And with that, the Man carried them over and laid them on the grass next to Aragorn and settled in between the two Hobbits.

* * *

To Be Continued...


End file.
